Sakura-chan
by Anabelle's
Summary: Al menos él seguía llamándole Sakura-chan, se dijo como consuelo. [NARUSAKU] [ONE-SHOT]


Sakura piensa, piensa en el pasado; piensa hasta que le duele la cabeza y se le terminan las lágrimas. Sakura recuerda con pasmosa claridad el letal brillo azulado de un millar de pájaros. Recuerda el miedo, la impotencia y la decepción. Pero luego piensa en la luz solar que, como una ráfaga de viento, le envuelve en un cálido abrazo. Y sólo puede recordar momentos felices, risas y un efusivo _«¡Sal conmigo, Sakura-chan!_ _»_. El corazón de Sakura se llena de felicidad, y pronto deja de escuchar el enjambre de pájaros que amenaza con atravesar su —frágil— corazón. Y sólo escucha un «Porque somos amigos» que termina por destrozar ese latiente músculo que se ubica en las profundidades de su caja torácica.

Sakura cree que él es demasiado —tonto, ingenuo, necio— bueno. Una vez más, el autoestima de Sakura se reduce a un montón de agua salada que, finalmente, deja fruir por sus mejillas y parte de su mentón. Porque ella era la mala de la historia. Ella había forjado su destino con un «Por favor, trae de vuelta a Sasuke-kun» y una mirada desolada. Le había atado a una eterna promesa, con el fin de recuperar lo que jamás le había pertenecido —el corazón de Sasuke—.

 _«Oh, amor, amor, amor_ _»_ repite en su mente, como un hechizo. Una vez más, sus pensamientos dan un repentino vuelco, y el escenario a su alrededor cambia drásticamente. Los colores —azules y tristes— se vuelven alegres. Todo se tiñe de un carismático tono anaranjado —como el atardecer, como su sonrisa—.

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

Y Sakura no puede pensar en otra cosa más que espirales —cientos de ellos—, sonrisas enormes y bigotes de zorro. Piensa en honestidad, inocencia y bondad, piensa en un azul brillante —no eléctrico, como aquellos pájaros— sino en algo más puro, completamente etéreo. Piensa en que nunca le ha agradado realmente el invierno (demasiado frío, demasiado crudo). Ella prefiere las lluvias veraniegas, los corazones puros y los tornados anaranjados.

 _«Entonces»_ se dice _«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?»_

Pero cuando Sakura finalmente cae en cuenta de su situación, es demasiado tarde. Se ha tardado demasiado (¿Más que Kakashi-sensei a los entrenamientos?) Sí, aún más.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer...

Se ha tardado una vida entera.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Ha perdido su última oportunidad. Pero no tiene el derecho de reclamar nada, puesto que él le ha dado infinidad de ellas. Así que sonríe a los novios —a él— y les felicita con un débil abrazo. Sin darse cuenta, se echa a llorar. Un torpe «¡No puedo creer que te hayas casado antes que yo, cabeza hueca!» y un amigable puñetazo en el hombro son más que suficientes para disimular su corazón roto. (Ese que sobrevivió ante una tormenta helada, pero que acabó por desmoronarse con un simple «Acepto»).

—Sakura.

—¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?

—Es hora de regresar a casa, Sakura —le dice. Sakura puede sentir su pesada mirada sobre ella y no puede evitar pensar en que su maestro es un hombre muy observador. También nota que su nuevo tomo de _Icha Icha_ _Paradise_ permanece intacto en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

—Aún no han lanzado el ramo —replica torpemente, con los ojos lacrimosos y el moño de su cabello totalmente deshecho.

—¿Realmente quieres quedarte, Sakura? —la respuesta es más que evidente, pero eso no impide que formule la pregunta en voz alta.

«No»

—...Sí.

Él le observa atentamente pero no le refuta nada; quita de su bolsillo el pequeño libro y se marcha sin decir adiós. Ella le observa partir, sintiéndose más sola que nunca. (—¿Acaso él siempre se sentía así?)

Un suave «Sakura-chan» es más que suficiente para sacarla de su ensoñación. Y voltea, y cree que Naruto se ve increíblemente guapo con ese traje negro. Sus ojos verdes —irritados por el llanto— parecen clavarse en su mano derecha, donde un hermoso anillo de oro reluce con orgullo. Él parece notarlo, así que, incómodo, resguarda sus mano es los bolsillos de su formal chaqueta.

—Hinata está por lanzar el ramo —dice—. ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí, sí. ¡Por supuesto! —asiente, mientras comienza a seguirle. Treinta y cinco centímetros de distancia. Treinta y cinco centímetros de distancia que le recuerdan, una y otra vez, que nada volverá a ser igual.

Al menos él seguía llamándole Sakura-chan, se dijo como consuelo.

* * *

 **Notas de la** **autora:** Lo siento, pero el NaruSaku es mi debilidad (Un sueño frustrado, tal vez). Así que no pude evitar escribir sobre ellos. Como sea, comentad, criticad, preguntad, sugerid. ¡Estaría muy feliz de recibir vuestras opiniones!


End file.
